Music is Something
by DualStarduster
Summary: Len's life has been hard on him, first his best friend says she had to move, next year his parents go missing. Now living with his older sister Lenka, what can Len do when his heart is shattered. One shot, edited.


**Music is something**

I woke up remembering the day I had my heart broken to a million pieces and repaired by a loving girl. Here's my day, and music is how it broke, music is how it was fixed.

**Just a reminder, ages don't really matter in songs so this story... yeah... my choice my story (Meaning ages may differ than original you'll see why)  
**

"Len get the hell up!" Lenka yelled at me. "Can you get over it already. You still have me." I hated my sister, always trying to get me happy, okay she's my older sister and that's what she does. But after mom and dad left and never came back one day, Lenka adopted me, she is 18 and living in an apartment in another part of the country. I'm 13 and turning 14.

"I still want to know about mom and dad." I said, I had been lieing to everyone that my parents were home for the first few months. Then my sister came over for a visit. I couldn't lie to her and told her they never came back and I had lived alone for three months. The food lasted long and I knew how to cook some basic foods. "I hardly know them." Lenka got down to my eye level held my shoulders and smiled. I hated how she can always be happy.

"Do you even remember why they left that day?" I nodded, music. Darn the music they had gone to a concert and they didn't want me to come, I was too small and they were afraid I'd get lost.

"They went to a dumb music concert." I sighed and got my backpack. Lenka enrolled me to a nearby school. I didn't care to know what kind.

"Um, Len. Before I do drive you there, I guess you should know what kind of school it is." I smiled nothing could be that bad. "It's a music school."

"Yeah, ha ha very funny let's go." I dragged her, I didn't change last night. Lenka told me to go straight to bed for a surprise. I couldn't believe it she even locked the bathroom and she's the only one who knows where the key is.

I arrived at school fairly soon. "Bye sis. Are you picking me up?" she nodded and drove off. I smiled but it faded after she was out of sight. I looked at the snow driven school. It lightly snowed not much for schools to actually close but enough to cover tracks over a small amount of time considering your not heavy.

"Hi are you new!" I turned to see a teal haired girl with two long pony tails. Next to her was a girl like my sister of when she was 14. I nodded, "Cool we can be best friends!" I kept walking, the blonde girl continued. "Is something wrong?" I nodded. "Then spit it out!"

I sat down. They sat on the bench with me, the teal one on the left the other well there are only two sides to a person. "My parents is what's wrong."

"Oh, are you abused don't worry you can stay." I put my hand over the teal haired girls mouth.

"Let him finish Miku. Oh yeah I'm Rin." I nodded.

I looked up hoping for something to keep my secret secret then continued. "My parents. Okay here it is, five months ago. My parents left for a dumb music concert. They called me a bunch of times checking on me every ten minutes." They nodded understanding. "But they hadn't called after it ended half an hour. I thought they were picking dinner up. I waited and waited three months they hadn't come I gave up hope and told everyone they were home but too busy.

"But that's not the end of my problem. My older sister Lenka, had adopted me on her visit as she does every end of summer to stay. But this time, she brought me home after I told her." They nodded and the bell rang. "I guess I should get my schedule."

They left together I came picked up my papers and left. I looked at it and stared. _"It's a music school."_ my sister wasn't kidding. I hate this now. "Music, had to be music." I remembered the last time I enjoyed music. The first time I had my heart shattered, the fact my parents are gone from going to one and never returning. The first had broken my heart, able to heal it. After years, my parents added on to the unhealed heart, it is shattered, beaten and broken.

I got to my first class. Math. Nothing important, basics really. I had at least two 'populars' in my classes. This had two girls. Megurine Luka a pink haired girl, and Gumi Megpoid a green haired one.

Next off, science. I had that girl Rin who's not really popular but there was a blue haired boy Kaito. Afterwards, ELA nobody popular there.. Finally before lunch free period, oh joy a purple popular, Gakupo and another girl, Meiko. As soon as lunch came I took the only empty seat.

I looked over my shoulder to see the 'popular' table. The table fairly large, enough for more than there actually are. They started to walk over to me, by they, I mean every single one. "Hey," it was that girl Meiko. "Are you gonna just sit there and eat?" I nodded. "Here come to our table."

I waved them off, they looked shocked, strange doesn't everyone do this. "No thanks. I can eat here." They are fairly relentless.

"Um, or you can eat over there with us!" I got picked up and dragged there. "Now you can sit down," I sat and got up faster than they could got on the table and leaped over them back to my spot. "That's freaky, never the less." The girl continued and tried to pick me up, I got my food and walked the other direction. "Bad move." They tripped me.

I smirked, nobody has ever tried to do anything to me. My food flung in the air, they all laughed. "That can't stop me from having lunch." They stared. "just watch." I had them still around a foot and a half above me, I was on the floor. I flipped up, caught the milk, grabbed the burger, and I don't think you can believe this grabbed the tray and landed the burger, milk, and had the salad launched onto it. Everyone in the cafeteria stared as I sat back down.

All populars stared and everyone else clapped. "That was amazing, you showed them!" You know classical things from a cafeteria performance.

"Can you leave me to eat now?" They looked at each other, nodded and grabbed me. "You people are relentless."

"Your a freaking popular now. Nobody dares question us." The green haired girl said.

"If this is how it is. Then you people just have no clue who I am." I got up and the bell rang. I took the burger and ate it quickly. "Great, I have to go to another class. Let's see. Geography." I looked back to the popular people. A few smiled they overheard!

"Oh kid let's take you to the class, after all you've been here for half a day. Me and my friend have been here all year." Meiko said. "Oh what's your name?"

"Len Kagamine now beat it. I have an agenda and you realize there is a map on the back right or did that surpass your brain." I smiled. "I'll be on my way now." I rested my head on my arms. "Man this school is crazy for music. Did my sis have to enroll me here." I noticed they followed me. I shrugged and entered.

Apparently they really hate that class. But here comes the last period of the day. The one that makes me cringe. Music period. I remember the song I composed nearly two years back. The song that I wrote for my best friend the one that left me for good not even at her own will.

"Hello sir you have your first assignment." I groaned as the teacher said that. "You are to sing one song right here right now."

Everyone stared and began to talk. "The kids dead." "Does he even have a song?" "He'll lose everything on this." "Do you think he can do it without being nervous?" I laughed, "He's lost it." I noticed everyone in my class,every popular, Miku and Rin, and other kids.

"Here goes, I wrote this song two years ago. After I um you don't need to know. Let's just say this year, isn't something where music is the greatest to me. Can someone use the piano?" Miku nodded

"The veil of the dark, the moonlit shines on us.  
I search for the warmth, while embracing the one I have~  
My breathe turns to white as my numb finger

etches her name in the snow but it melts, and disappears~

'I'll always be with you'  
Is a promise I made for you then.  
Yet blurred beyond the snow, is you  
and returned to nothingness.

Falling falling snow. Can you protect and hide me~?  
I see you leaving me alone, but I hold back the tears.  
The falling snow engulfs my world and my love.  
But until that pain, in my chest heals.  
Melt away in the white.

The times I had with you flow through each and every season.  
Those memories, once created by our laughs, are filled with a transient image.  
You left me and the only memory of you, fades away...

'Please don't go!'  
My feelings, are they just a piece of snow.

Falling falling snow. Can you make her appearance fade?  
Are this quite descending objects the snow or my tears?  
The descending snow takes in you and our past!

Until the time when the memories melt and fade.  
Don't forget about me.

Blurring and breaking away are fragments of our times together~  
_Goodbye_  
Falling falling snow please hide and block me.  
I know, the falling drops are my voice and my tears.

This snow eats my world and my love.  
But until this pain, In my chest heals.  
Just melt away in the snow.

'Don't forget about me~"

Everyone cried and clapped. Miku got up from the piano and hugged me from behind, I wasn't slightly startled. I ran out into the snowing world. Miku, Rin, the populars followed. I didn't know or notice. I kept running into the snow until I reached a small bridge at the field. I got down and didn't know everyone in the class had followed noticing everyone else left for me.

"I miss you." I said to a picture of my best friend. "I don't even know where you are anymore." I said having the tears flow onto that picture.

Miku grabbed my shoulder, the bell rang. I ran again to the front my tears making marks on the white floor. I found my sister and got in. "Everything alright little bro?" I didn't listen. "Do you miss her still?" Lenka took the picture and put it in her pocket. I nodded, she leaned over and hugged me. "It'll be okay."

After taking a shower. I heard a knock on the door. It was Rin. "Oh, hey Rin come in." I stepped aside and what did you expect?! Let me out there to freeze? It just got chilly. "Lenka, a friend came over don't mind her we'll be in my room."

"Okay!" I brought her to my room. there were really five rooms in her apartment. Her room, the guest room which is my room, the living room, kitchen/diner, and restroom. "Don't do anything too loud, I need to focus on my own work." Lenka had online school. Lucky her it was free. Her school payed for it.

Rin followed me to my room, and then I heard another knock and did the same thing. This time it's Miku who came over. "Lenka another friend came over you don't mind do you?"

"If they stay it's fine but they can't spend the night." I nodded and left.

"Okay what is it." I said when we got to my room to see Rin and Miku talk. "Nobody ever visits so this is a first."

"Oh, well Miku lives next to you, and I live on the other side of you!" I grimaced great. "Can we visit everyday?"

"Or we can rotate daily!" Miku suggested.

"That's not what I asked." I said. "It's about the song isn't it." They nodded. "Then what of it!" I hated having people like this people who care about music.

"You ran off after everyone cried and cheered is there another story?" I nodded as Rin continued. "Then what happened."

I bundled up into a ball and held my knees "I had a friend, a best friend. She always made me feel better, before my parents disappeared, we used hang out everyday. Two years ago, on this very day she had to move, regretted the thought and left in tears. I begged her to stay but she had no where to go. I offered her parents declined. I made that song practically on the spot. I heard a cry and it was certainly her heartbroken.

"I hoped for the pain to heal, but with my parents missing. I don't think it ever can." They teared up I wiped their eyes. "Look, I just hate everything that's going on in my life, really the only shine here is that Lenka was old enough to take me in, afford for both of us, and have a home and work. I just can't stand I still remember her name. Her name causes me to cringe. I hate to think of her leaving, I hate thinking of her leaving me, I hate hate hate the fact that I never told her how much she meant to me."

"Len, were so sorry." Miku said trying to cheer me up and hugged me. I blushed I'll admit it and I hugged her back. "Looks like someone's feeling better." I nodded still blushing. "Hey, do you mind if we ask a few more questions?"

"I guess." I shrugged and jumped to the bed and turned the T.V. onto a concert, I got a bit angry and furiously changed the channel to anything else. I decided just to leave it on my favourite channel not like you'd need to know. "Okay, shoot, what's the question?"

"The usual, what's her name?" Rin asked. I smiled, then frowned.

"It's, Teto, Teto Kasane." They looked at me as I dreamed of her again. Her hair all the more lovelier. "Oh sorry started to drift thinking about her."

"That's fine it's just. Teto happens to go to our school." I stared at them and laughed. "Len, we're not joking!" I got serious. "No really! Here's a picture we hang out at lunch. I couldn't find you and wanted to introduce her."

"Gee do you have any guy friends?" I laughed.

"Yeah, Piko. He kind of looks like a girl." Miku said all the while laughing. "Here's a picture." He looked like a girl, like Rin but with white hair.

"Guy's would you like to stay for dinner?" They nodded and we came to the table. "Lenka they'll be staying for dinner and leaving."

"Oh, okay. Do you guys mind eating Spring leek soup." Miku smiled, ran to the sink washed her hands and sat down. "Okay, looks like someone enjoys their Leeks a tad much?" Miku laughed and dug in.

"Len, are these friends from school?" Lenka asked. I nodded. "Okay what are your names?"

"Rin is the look-a-like me. Miku is the teal haired one." I said. "I told them, everything. and I certainly trust them they care just as much as you did."

"Okay," Lenka said. The rest of dinner wads in silence. After they left Lenka locked the door told me to do the usual change, brush and sleep.

**The next day**

I got up groggily. Lucky me, Lenka had overslept she didn't have school today or work. I did and I woke her up my way. "Hey Lenka time to get up." I don't like to yell okay? I just went across the hall and opened the door. "Lenka. Lenka come on I have school." I sighed she's not waking up. I walked over and hummed a bit. I didn't mind, school doesn't start for another hour. Lenka likes to drop me off early to everything, making sure nothing can go wrong.

I thought of more songs er themes of songs. I stuck to one, love. I remember this song I overheard the other day, Romeo and Cinderella I didn't hear the end of it.

"Please don't let my love, end up Juliet's tragedy." I heard her groan.

"Little bro I thought you hated music." Lenka said. "I'll drive you just let me rest." I nodded and left. It didn't take long for her to come back. "Listen brother. I know you miss Teto a lot, but come on she's gone she never told you where she moved to, just out of the country of hey where did you live again? I know it was last year but we promised each other to try and forget, well I did."

"I don't remember any more but definitely not here in Japan. How did you even get here your 18!" I yelled.

"Yeah, the job I work for gave me a raise plus job transfer. But don't forget, my birthday was last month, I'm 19 now." My sister commented back. "Here we are, don't forget to drop a call this time!" I smiled and got off.

"Hey Len!" I turned and saw Miku running towards me. I got knocked down but in my defence I was surprised. "I wanted to talk to you before Teto came to school. Rin delayed her just for you. Don't worry we said it was a surprise." I looked over her shoulder and saw Teto. I blushed and looked away.

"Thank's Miku. I'll be sitting down hoping the dream doesn't end here." I smiled. Rin walked over.

"Oh he should be here somewhere. Oh there he is! Teto Kasane you should introduce yourself." Teto laughed.

"Fine but only because you said so. Hi, I'm Teto Kasane." Teto reached her hand out for me to shake it of course I did. "and you are?"

I laughed and got up. "Looks like a year can change a person a lot can't it?" Teto looked at me confused.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Perhaps this can remind you." I put on my white coat, and flattened my hair just like before she left, my hair only slightly stood up. But her face still drew a blank. "I guess there still needs to be more, Miku, you didn't happen to record the music did you?" Miku nodded pulled out her phone and played the tune.

"The veil of the dark, the moonlit shines on us.  
I search for the warmth, while embracing the one I have~  
My breathe turns to white as my numb finger

etches her name in the snow but it melts, and disappears~

'I'll always be with you'  
Is a promise I made for you then.  
Yet blurred beyond the snow, is you  
and returned to nothingness.

Falling falling snow. Can you protect and hide me~?  
I see you leaving me alone, but I hold back the tears.  
The falling snow engulfs my world and my love.  
But until that pain, in my chest heals.  
Melt away in the white.

The times I had with you flow through each and every season.  
Those memories, once created by our laughs, are filled with a transient image.  
You left me and the only memory of you, fades away...

'Please don't go!'  
My feelings, are they just a piece of snow.

Teto looked at me, I had only gotten through half the song but none the less. "Len, Len is that really you?" I nodded and we cried into each other's shoulder. "I missed you so much." I agreed.

"I didn't see you at all yesterday, do you know your schedule?" Teto nodded and handed her agenda filled with it. I smiled. "Every class together." I hugged her again. "Just like old times."

**Thanks for reading! It's just a one shot. BTW no I don't support the pairing**


End file.
